Dear Professor
by smellslikeforest
Summary: When Richard Gold first stepped through the doors of 'Teasers Gentlemens Club' he never expected that a striking brunette with azure eyes would give him the night of his life - what he less expected however was said girl to walk into his morning class the very next day. (Set non-magical alternate universe)
1. Lacey

**Dear Professor – Chapter One; Lacey **

**Hello everybody to my brand new story entitled **_**Dear Professor. **_**Now whether you're a new follower, or an old one I do hope you will enjoy this story! If you haven't read some of my stuff before then I do encourage you to go read some of my other works. This will be a rated – m story, please be kind I'm not totally used to writing smut but I do hope it will be to everybody's standards. This is merely an idea and if this does get enough reviews and follows and if I feel that people are enjoying it then I will continue with this story for sure! Now please enjoy and let me know what you guys think!**

* * *

><p>His hand clenched around the tumbler of scotch as he watched her come onto the stage: her head was bowed down in a timid fashion, her hips swayed sensually and her dark curls bounced lightly against her back. The white lace dress she had been wearing quickly pooled at her feet – which left her only in her bra and panties, which were of a striking shade of velvet red. She circled around the stage, showing off her exposed body to the hungry men that sat in the pit - cat calling and cheering her on. The dimly lit stage prevented him from seeing the details of her face such as her eyes and smile; only her toned stomach and long lean legs were visible. She casually started descending the short staircase that lead to the pit of men, who upon such close proximity to the girl practically turned to putty at her feet – lapping at her like savage dogs and shuffling through their wallets desperate for what little change they could collect to give her. They smelled like booze, smoke and sex – the smell didn't seem to bother her, however, because she just kept on walking through the crowd.<p>

His breath hitched in his throat as her face came into the light: her eyes were like the ocean, a soft and comforting shade of blue, her plump lips were tinted pink, the same shade that she sported on her cheeks. She slowly started making her way towards him, a small smile playing on her kissable lips. Before long she was standing in front of him – she was so close he could feel the heat radiating from her skin. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his collarbone, peppering his skin with soft kisses – he closed his eyes and stifled a groan as her hand grazed the front of his trousers. She giggled against his skin before backing away from him abruptly.

"Come with me." She ordered, extending her hand towards him – which he gladly took. Placing his glass on the table loudly he grabbed her hand and quickly got to his feet – desperate to relieve himself of the ache that was growing in his pants. He could feel the angry eyes following him and the beautiful brunette as she guided him through the crowd of people – leading him towards one of the little secluded rooms near the back of the club.

Much like the main room of the club the room was very dimly lit – and the only real piece of furniture that decorated the room was a lone brown leather couch that was placed in the middle of the small room. She walked past him and plopped herself down on the leather couch – smiling at him teasingly. "What are you waiting for? Come on." She said patting the space next to her. He wobbled over to the couch – his breath shallow and labored. "Now there's only one rule – you're not allowed to touch." She slowly got off the couch and stood back up in front of him and started to dance around the couch – occasionally leaning down to place her lips on his skin; not his lips, just his skin.

His breathing stopped when her hands found their way to the front clasp of her brassier, the quiet unclipping noise echoed through the room. The teasing girl kept the delicate piece of clothing to her chest – her azure eyes twinkled brightly as she bit down on her bottom lip. Raising an eyebrow at her he edged her on desperately wanting to see her perky nipples and soft round mounds. The top fell to the ground and she flushed bright pink, he leaned forward to get a better look: the hardened peaks were the color of pink rose petals, dusted with the faintest and softest of browns circling around them.

"Why do I get this special treatment?" He muttered breathlessly, lifting his gaze to look into her pools of deep blue. "I didn't pay for anything." She shook her head.

"I know. It's my job to make you pay extra for this little service." He smirked at her comment. Digging his hand in the pocket of his trousers he pulled out a leather wallet, which was overflowing with various bills. "That can wait until after." She said taking the wallet out of his hand and throwing it on the couch cushion besides him. She slowly kneeled to the ground – keeping eye contact with him as her nimble fingers started working on undoing his belt. Leaning back against the couch he watched her observantly – the mere thought of her pretty little lips around him were sending shivers down his body. She carelessly threw the belt behind her as the loud zipping noise echoed through the room. He groaned quietly as her hand wrapped itself around his pulsing cock and pulled it out of his trousers. She immediately pulled back and started to remove her stiletto heels. Looking up towards him she smiled as she pulled a condom from the sole of her shoe.

"Impressive." He muttered with a smirk; she giggled. She carefully ripped the foil package open and rolled the slim protective covering over his aching cock.

"I have to be ready for anything." She said quickly before wrapping her perfectly pink lips around the head of his cock. He groaned loudly – unable to stop himself; it had been so long. She hummed quietly – her mouth and the back of her throat vibrated as she did; something he found to be extremely enticing. Her small hand wrapped itself delicately around the shaft – giving it a few slow tugs as she continued to suck. Her other hand sneaked downwards and started to caress the underside of his balls. His hand instinctively went to her hair to which he started to tug at – he immediately let go, however, when she pulled her mouth away. "What did I say?" She asked looking up towards him – the grip she had on his dick tightened.

"No touching." He muttered breathlessly as she once again wrapped her mouth around him. He was close – too close for that matter. It had only been around a minute but the things she was doing with her mouth was driving him to insanity. The stroking increased to match the rhythm of her sucking and before long he was blowing his load – a soft whimper escaping his parched mouth. She pulled back and proceeded to pull the soiled condom off his dick and threw it in the waste bin near the couch. With a smile she stood up and started to redress herself; shoes included.

"How much…" He asked as he zipped up his pants – catching his belt as she threw it at him. She paused before turning towards him a small smile adorned her face.

"It's on the house." He looked towards her in confusion. "Take it as a welcome present." She continued as she started walking towards the door. How had she known this was his first time here he didn't know, but he wasn't going to argue with her after what she had just offered him. "Alright then just answer me this. What's your name?" She froze before turning towards him once more.

"You can call me Lacey." She exited the room without another word – leaving him alone to sit in the darkness pondering what had really just happened.

"Lacey, huh?" He muttered to himself with a smile as he pocketed his wallet – he would definitely have to see her again.

* * *

><p>The loud booming alarm echoed through the bedroom; 6:30. He slammed the off button annoyingly, cursing quietly as he pulled the sheets off his body. It was Monday morning, the first day of the new school year at the University of Maine. He wobbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom - grabbing the baby monitor on the bedside table as he went. Looking down he smiled lovingly – Neal was still asleep, which gave him roughly half an hour to get ready.<p>

He sighed in content as the warm water collided with his cold body. He had come back home from the club rather late; Neal had already been asleep at that point. He had even given his babysitter Ruby extra for having her stay later then usual. She hadn't asked any questions, god forbid, but after the last couple months of trials, lawyers and court sessions he had deserved a night out. She was an angel that girl really: Neal absolutely loved her, she knew how to cook and even cleaned around the house once in a while; he couldn't really complain. Ever since Milah had left him for that good for nothing starving artist Killian Jones, things around the house had been interesting, to say the least – luckily for him the divorce had taken place during the summer break, giving him plenty of time to spend with Neal at home and since Ruby was on break as well she could babysit Neal when he was in court.

"Papa." His eyes snapped open at the sound of his son's soft whimpering cries through the monitor, he had been standing under the spray for so long that the water had started to grow cold. He quickly stepped out of the shower and lazily wrapped the soft fluffy white towel around his waist.

"Good morning, buddy." He whispered quietly as he stepped inside the young boy's bedroom. Neal sat up in his small toddler bed; stretching. The minute Neal spotted him he stopped whimpering and stretched his arms upwards begging to be picked up; Richard immediately complied as he took his son into his embrace.

"Papa." The small boy muttered sleepily as he leaned his head against his father's chest – rubbing his tired eyes in the process. "I'm hungry."

Even though being a single father was the hardest job in the world, he was extremely grateful that the court had allowed him custody of the boy – much to Milah's displeasure of course, who was quite baffled by the jury's decision. After much crying, Milah had managed to get herself one week per month with her son, which in a way was perfectly fair but Richard knew the only reason was to get a bigger check from him monthly. Thankfully Neal wasn't a troubled boy in any way, he was very solitary and didn't mind playing off by himself, he also wasn't the kind of child to cause a scene at the grocery store when not given what he wanted; far from it actually. "How about some blueberry waffles?" Neal nodded excitedly as Richard placed him in his chair, turning on the television as he walked by; that to entertain the boy while he was preparing his breakfast.

"Look papa it's Lazy Town!" Neal squealed excitedly – his eyes glued to the screen as he started to sing the theme song animatedly, waving his little arms around to the beat.

Richard laughed at his son's antiques as he popped the frozen waffles into the toaster. Looking at the clock above the stove he swore under his breath - It was already 7:15 meaning he had to have Neal fed and dressed in the span of half an hour; which more often then not, was a nightmare on it's own. He quickly poured some milk in the blue plastic sippy cup before handing it off to his son who quickly took the tip of the cup in his mouth – suckling on the milk happily.

While Richard was off to work, Neal would be attending the daycare they had at the University – which was very practical to have, considering it was meant for the faculty and students with young children meaning there was always room. Milah had usually been the one to take care of Neal when he was off to work – but he had learned it the hard way that she often neglected the poor boy and instead spent the bulk of the time with her lover; in their bed none the less. "Papa is gonna go get dressed bud, so you be nice and eat alright?" Neal nodded as he grabbed a piece of waffle. Neal was also very independent and already at the tender age of 3 could very well eat on his own without making too much of a mess around him.

He got dressed in a very timely fashion: his old Armani suit hadn't been used all summer, it had hung in his closet the whole duration of the summer and it felt nice to put it on. When he came back downstairs Neal was done his breakfast and was still paying attention to the television – almost like he was in a trance. Roughly twenty minutes later, the father and son dashed out the door – he was definitely going to be late.

* * *

><p>First day of classes was always a hassle: freshman students with their open agendas trying to find their way to their classes, the older students pausing in the middle of the hallway to embrace their friends, it was quite annoying in reality; there was nothing worse than people stopping in the middle of the hallway stalling everybody behind them. After dropping Neal off at the day care he quickly stopped by his office, which was located on the fourth floor, to collect his class list. The blazing summer heat still hadn't died down but it didn't seem to faze him at all as he casually strode into room H – 203 at 8:30 precisely not a second late. He smiled at himself proudly as he closed the door behind him. Walking towards the blackboard he grabbed the chalk quietly:<em>Mr. Gold,Medieval and Renaissance Literature.<em>

"Welcome everybody to our first class." He mumbled as he placed his briefcase on the desk – admiring the scared looks the students had upon their faces. "Now there are three very simple rules to this class and if you wish to pass this class you must respect these rules at all times are we clear?" A few nodded but no one spoke a word. "I said are we clear?" He repeated more harshly.

"Yes sir." They all said in union – he smiled.

"Excellent, now rule number one: I don't take bullshit. If you're here thinking you're going to pass easily by not listening or by not doing the homework well you're wrong." He pulled out a stack of papers from his bag and started to distribute the course outline. "Rule number two: I don't take in late assignments – I never have and I never will, I don't care if you spent the night prior at the hospital with your dying grandma, you have to get shit done." The students merely nodded their heads as they leafed through the package of papers. "And finally the most essential rule, do not be late. When that door is closed, you are officially late and will be marked as absent."

The door to the classroom creaked open and a few of the freshman students gasped in shock as a petite brunette walked into the room timidly: her long brown hair flowed down the length of her back, she was hugging her books close to her chest, her head bowed down. "I'm sorry I'm late professor, I couldn't find the classroom and…" She paused as she looked up from the ground – her mouth wide open. Richard held an equal look of shock on his face as he took notice of her face: those striking azure eyes, her perfect button nose and more precisely those gorgeous plump lips that had been wrapped around his cock the night before.

"Lacey." He muttered under his breath – cursing silently at the strain in his trousers. "And who might you be?" He said loudly this time as he walked towards the young woman – extending his hand towards her, a course outline gripped in his hand firmly.

"Belle sir… Belle French." She whispered quietly as she grabbed the sheet of paper from his hands. She stared up towards him nervously, not moving an inch. Last night she had been the one to render him to complete and utter silence and this sudden reversal of role was quite shocking to the pair to say the least.

"Right well Ms. French, as I was just done explaining to the class, once that door is closed it remains closed and if you happen to be outside the classroom then you will be marked as absent, are we clear?" She nodded once – not looking at him. No one made a sound as they all waited to see what fate would be brought upon the young girl. "Well for today I'm going to make an exception, but do not let it happen again Ms. French." She breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way towards the closest available seat and plopped herself down. He walked back down towards the front of the class, slowly cursing himself for stepping foot inside that damn club.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it the first chapter of <strong>_**Dear Professor **_**and I do hope you guys liked it! Please leave me some good reviews I love hearing what you guys think! **


	2. Pole Dancing & Poptarts

** Dear Professor Chapter Two; Pole Dancing & Poptarts**

* * *

><p>Belle sighed loudly as she walked through the backdoor of the club; ignoring the bouncer Graham as his hand collided with her backside. "How's it going, Lacey?" He wolf whistled – his wolfish laugh echoing through her ears as she walked into the club. Her heart immediately started pumping in her chest as the loud music blared across the room. With a confident stride she made her way towards the changing cabins; her fake smile clear as she came face to face with many of the other dancers; each gave her equally fake smiles.<p>

"Here she is! My shining star." Albert said with a chuckle as he took the frightened girl in his arms. Spencer was the owner of the club – for years now he had taken the joy in watching girls prance along the stage in nothing more then flimsy lace material. 'Teasers' was the oldest strip joint in their small town of Storybrooke: every man had been there at least once and every woman craved to take the stage and to render the men speechless.

"I'm nothing special." Belle muttered – not looking at the man, she was more interested in the wad of cash that was clenched in his hand. She could feel the eyes of the omnipresent dancers: surrounding her; judging her.

"Oh but you are my little darling." He pushed the cash into the pocket of her coat – his hand skimmed the smooth skin of her toned stomach. "This is for you." He pressed his cracked lips against her cheek; the scruffiness of his unshaven beard scratched her delicate skin. "Get ready. You're on in a few minutes." Before leaving he leaned down close to her ear. "I left you something in your dressing room."

_'Lacey' _was sprawled lazily in bold print across the door; the paint was chipped, the room itself wasn't even that large – the girls were lucky that Spencer was wealthy enough to afford them each their own dressing rooms so they didn't complain of the lack of space. Pushing the door open she smiled weakly as she spotted the set: a blazing matching G-String and Bustier set, the color of the sea – the exact shade of her eyes. Walking forward she toyed with the lacy material of the undergarment before disrobing quickly. The set fit like a glove like it always did – Spencer knew her measurements, he knew everybody's measurements. Some employers knew their employees' social insurance numbers but Spencer knew his girls measurements; that was how it worked at 'Teasers.'

"Lacey? You're up." Belle quickly slipped on the silk gown that covered up the undergarments as Ariel the assistant manager walked away – her heels clicking against the hard flooring. Ariel was a sweet girl, bless her soul, but she wasn't the smartest one of the pack; Spencer kept her around for much more than simply book keeping.

"Yea I'm coming." She muttered as she slipped out of the dressing room. Thankfully she had come to work prepared: hair, makeup and all. She walked towards the edge of the stage behind the red curtainsand peered towards the stage where Aurora was twirling around. The girl blew a kiss out to the crowd before strolling behind the curtain; her face flushed.

"We got a wild crowd tonight darling!" Aurora said as she pecked Belle's cheek. "They will absolutely love you!" She continued as she staggered off towards the dressing rooms. Belle took a deep breath before marching onto the stage. The men grew wild, like beasts trapped inside cages. Her eyes scanned the room desperate to find those deep amber eyes as she started to twirl around the stage. It was hard to determine each face from the other, due to the dim light of the club: she spotted Leroy, the local handyman who always sat at the same table, near the front but to the side. Archie, the physiologist had a wide smile on his face as he downed down his whiskey on the rocks; just how he liked it. Robin, the craftsman was laughing aloud with his buddies as they banged their fists against the table – which rattled briefly. Belle smiled through her veil of hair at the thought of Regina, his wife, ever finding out of his nightly escapades to the backroom with one dancer in particular; Marian.

She shrugged her flimsy gown off her shoulders and grabbed a hold of the metal pole that stood in the middle of the stage. When she had originally gotten the job she had no clue what to do with the pole – but after convincing Aurora to teach her a few tricks, she became a pro; doing gymnastics as a child had definitely brought up her A-game when it came to pole dancing. The men absolutely loved it when the girls did their tricks on the pole – not all the dancers could do it; Aurora, Belle and two other dancers knew how, the rest had to only use their good looks to get more money.

She twirled around the pole teasingly, giving the audience their fair share of eye candy as she kicked her shoes off with one hard fling of each leg. Grabbing the pole with two hands she took a deep breath before pulling herself up sideway contorting herself in her signature movement: The Chinese Flag. Many of the men catcalled excitedly at the sight – she always got this kind of attention when she did this, thus why Spencer liked her so much. The sole of her feet touched the ground once more; flipping her hair back over her shoulder she started to make her way down the stage and into the pit stopping by her regulars.

"I missed you last night, honey." Leroy slurred incoherently as he wrapped his arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Belle smiled as she leaned down to grabbed his tumbler of vodka – downing the whole thing. Leroy winked up at her as she slammed the tumbler down onto the table before turning around to walk away. Leroy's hand collided with her backside as she walked away – his hollow laughter loud in her ears as she changed table.

She walked around the room going from table to table – still not spotting him anywhere. She had a feeling this would happen; he was her teacher after all and if anyone found out, he would be ruined. But then again, this was her job, and he was allowed to take part in these after work activities. "You alright, Lacey?" Archie asked questionably.

She looked down at the man and smiled gratefully. "I'm fine don't worry about me, you just enjoy yourself alright?" He nodded as she leaned down, grazing his neck with her lips. This had never occurred before, sure the various men of Storybrooke knew her both as Lacey and as Belle, but never had she sucked off one of her teachers before; that was a first. She hadn't mentioned it to anybody, not even her roommate Ruby. She was lucky enough to have a best friend like Ruby: she didn't judge, nor did she pass any comments regarding Belle's work. The two had met when Belle had first moved to Storybrooke - roughly a year ago – and they had immediately bonded. The two now lived together in a small apartment near the campus.

After surveying the room a few more times she came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be showing up for tonight's performance; it was understandable. She returned to the stage, a few of the men sighed loudly as she disappeared behind the curtains; she wasn't in the mood to suck a random guy's dick tonight.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Spencer asked as he ran his fingers over her arm; the touch always made her feel nauseous. "No lucky bastard tonight?" Belle shook her head. "Alright then. Mulan honey, you're up." His hand squeezed her forearm tightly. "You go home, take the time to relax. I'll see you Thursday night." He said in annoyance as he let go of her forearm; it felt sore. She turned on her heel and left the club.

* * *

><p>She looked down at her phone as she quietly pushed the door to her apartment open – 2:15. The house was cast into darkness; the only noise came from the ticking clock above the mantelpiece. "How was work?" Belle jumped as Ruby walked into the living room – she was holding a pint of Ben &amp; Jerry's mint chocolate ice cream.<p>

"Ruby! Don't you scare me like that!"Belle said loudly as she threw her purse onto the couch. "What are you still doing up anyways? It's two in the morning."

"I only have class at three tomorrow and will you be quiet! You'll wake up Neal." Ruby muttered as she plopped herself down onto the couch.

Belle's brow creased. "Who's Neal?"

The minute the words flew out of her mouth a shrill crying noise echoed from the upstairs bedroom. Ruby sighed as she passed the ice cream towards Belle. "I told you to be quiet didn't I?" She muttered in annoyance as she stood up from the couch and skipped up the stairs. "It's alright darling. Don't cry." Belle shrugged as she dug into the tub of ice cream. Ruby came down a few minutes later holding on to a little boy who couldn't have been older than three years old, he had dark brown hair and an adorable button nose. His head was nestled in the crook of Ruby's neck and he was rubbing his sleepy eyes with his little fists. "Belle, I want you to meet Neal." Belle stood up from the couch and walked towards her best friend. Neal looked up towards Belle a small tired smile on his face. "Neal, this is my friend Belle."

"You're pretty." The two girls giggled as Neal extended his little arms around Belle – demanding to be picked up. Belle willingly pulled the young boy into her arms; he immediately took a liking to her and cuddled closer.

"Whose son is he?" Belle asked as she started to tickle the boy playfully; shrieks of hysteria filled the room. At that moment the noise from the buzzer erupted throughout the apartment – rendering the young boy to utter silence.

"Talking about the wolf." Ruby said with a smirk as she walked towards the door. "Mr. Gold." Belle gasped as she looked towards the open door; he was incredible handsome at anytime of day so it seemed.

"I do realize it's quite late and I really do apologize Ruby." He muttered as he dug his hand into the pocket of his trousers pulling out his leather wallet. "I hope Neal wasn't much trouble."

Ruby shook her head. "Oh he never is. He's an angel, aren't you sweetheart." She said with a smile as she turned around to look at Neal was still nestled in Belle's embrace. Neal nodded sweetly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Belle's neck.

"Here this is for you." Richard said as he pushed the bills into Ruby's closed hand. "Come on buddy it's time to…" He froze as his gaze finally settled on his son in Belle's arms. "Go home." He staggered forward and grabbed the boy out of Belle's arm in a hurry leaving the poor boy in a confused state.

"Bye-Bye Belle." The young boy said with a smile as he waved to Belle happily.

Before exiting the room Richard turned around to look at Belle. "Don't forget about the reading due tomorrow Ms. French. And don't be late." She nodded solemnly as he walked out of the room; Ruby was thoroughly confused at this point, she glanced between Belle and the spot where Richard had previously been standing.

"What was that?" She asked curiously as she closed the door.

"Well he's one of my professors." Belle said simply, not looking at Ruby; the floor seemed much more interesting.

"There's a but, I can sense it." Ruby accused crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I may have sucked him off."

Ruby burst in a fit of giggles. "You're kidding right?" Belle shook her head; her cheeks tinted pink. Ruby hollered loudly, grabbing her aching sides. "You have to tell me one thing, how big is his…?" Belle whacked Ruby across the arm

* * *

><p>Belle sighed loudly as her alarmed blared through her room. After the events of last night she had only gone to bed at four in the morning; Ruby had insisted upon knowing everything that had happened between her best friend and employer. Only after that had Belle had the chance to get started on her readings - thirty-five pages of it to be exact. She had mistakenly fallen asleep during her reading; a patch of dried saliva crinkled the bottom of the page. She quickly got out of bed, almost tripping over the large blanket as she dashed across the room trying to collect her various school supplies. Grabbing the nearest pair of jeans she tugged them on in a hurry. She would have to read the remainder of the reading while on the bus - as long as she did catch it in the first place. She sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen; shifting through the pantry she pulled out a wrapped pop tart from behind the various cans of soups. Belle made excellent money working at the club and for Ruby working for one of the richest man in the town of Storybrooke had its advantages. They were very well situated financially speaking and they couldn't really complain, but they never dared pass on the 1$ a can deal at the local market. She hurried out of the house and ran as quickly as she could to the bus stop; nearly missing the blue city bus that almost closed its doors on her. With no more empty seats available she simply grabbed onto the metal pole in the middle of the bus; it wasn't much different than the pole she used at work mind you – this left her, however, no other choice than to simply stand there, eat her poptart and pray she would make it to class on time.<p>

* * *

><p>She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned the corner; the classroom door was still open. She froze as she spotted Richard turn the opposite corner. Their eyes met through the hallway and upon instinct she quickly made a mad dash for the door of the classroom; upon reaching the classroom she turned around and gave him a wide smile; she felt proud. He marched into the class just as she was slipping into her seat; the slamming of the door made her and several other students jump in their chairs. "Everybody separate so there is at least one desk separating all of you." He muttered tonelessly as he pulled a heavy stack of papers out of his briefcase. The students quickly started shuffling around as Richard started to distribute the papers. "You will have ten minutes to complete the quiz."<p>

He finally reached Belle's desk and aimlessly dropped the cluster of papers on her desk - ignoring her open hand completely. "Thank you, Professor." He ignored that as well - she just rolled her eyes as she flipped the first page of the quiz _'Chapter 1 – 3 Quiz Number 1 – Worth 5%' _she groaned quietly; not quietly enough apparently.

"Is there a problem, Ms. French?" She whipped her head up at the sound of her name, ignoring the snorts of laughter coming from some of her fellow classmates.

"No, sir." She muttered in annoyance as she directed her attention back to the quiz, which consisted of five very precise questions; she cursed herself for not remembering about the reading sooner.

Ten tedious minutes later resulted in a blank page – her name was printed finely at the top but the rest remained empty. "Alright time is up, put down your pencils." Belle frowned as he came around to collect the quizzes. He paused in front of her desk once more as he observed her paper. "Didn't get to do the reading did we, Ms. French." He noted rudely as he looked down at her, shaking his head in disappointment. "How very disappointing." Belle clenched her fist under her desk. "I'd like to have a word with you after class." She nodded as he made his way back to the front of the class. This was definitely going to be a long semester.

She remained in her seat once he dismissed the class, while everybody else made a mad dash to the door of the classroom. This was a two-hour class that they had periodically twice a week, Mondays and Wednesdays; that was a hell of a lot of Gold in one week. Once the class was empty she reluctantly stood up from her seat and made her way over to his desk. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

He chuckled. "The problem? The problem is you arriving late seems to be a recurring theme, Ms. French."

"But I wasn't late this morning sir." She said firmly.

"Almost. And now this." He waved her quiz in front of her face aggressively. "I think your little midnight actives are getting in the way of your studies that is what."

She gasped at his words. "How dare you judge me for what I do! You have no right." She was livid by now.

"I am just stating the obvious Ms. French."

"You know what I think this is really about?" She said harshly, pounding her fist against the hardwood desk. "I think it all comes down to the simple fact that you enjoyed having your cock in my mouth that night – and now you can't seem to get it out of your mind. And since you're my professor and this is unacceptable behavior, you're punishing me for it." He stood up in shock, frozen and rendered completely speechless. "When in reality, I know that all you wanna do right now is grab me and fuck me on this desk." She said in a low voice not wanting to draw any attention to herself despite the fact that the classroom door was closed. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got another class to attend to." With that she marched out of the classroom – leaving Richard Gold in complete and utter silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the huge amount of love for this story! I'm so happy you all seemed to love this story so I pushed forth and wrote the second chapter as soon as possible and I do hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you to the following for reviewing: Erishkagel, alessia, Melstrife, Guest, minigrey, Juicytubegirl, Usio-Amamiya, Guest, aiden Sutcliff, belle, Wondermorena, AidenSnapeSutcliff and finally Guest. You are all so amazing! And of course thank you to everybody who added this story to their favorites, and follow list! I love you all so much and if you haven't then please do go check out my other story The Princess and The Pauper! See you guys soon and leave me lots and lots of reviews!<strong>


	3. Suck my Lollipop

**Dear Professor Chapter 3**

**A/N: Briefly mentioning that I have changed Neal's age considering that I have received a review that suggested that Neal seemed much older then two by the way he spoke and acted. So Neal is now three instead of two! Sorry about the confusion.**

**Also so sorry for the long wait I know it's been forever but I got suddenly really inspired to write this after Sunday's episode because we need some positive Rumbelle in our lives after what happened Sunday; school is done too so hopefully I will have more time to write my fanfiction. **

"Hello Richard! It's lovely seeing you. How was your summer?" Richard groaned quietly as Mary-Margaret gave him a wide smile. Mary-Margaret Nolan was in charge of the University daycare centre; David Nolan her husband was one of the few gym teachers on campus; fencing was his forte.

"Fine. It was fine." He muttered bitterly clearly not wanting to continue with this boring conversation; Mary-Margaret seemed particularly thrilled to hear about his summer.

"I'm sorry to hear about the divorce… How's Neal taking it?" Milah was the last thing he wanted to discuss – he looked around the room; Neal was in the playpen with a blond little girl with pigtails, Emma Nolan; Mary-Margaret and David's daughter.

"He doesn't care about that good for nothing mother of his." He ignored her shocked expression and marched towards the playpen.

"Save me, Neal!" Emma said dramatically as she flung the doll she was holding around. The two kids giggled softly.

"I'll save you, Emma!" Neal said proudly as he grabbed the doll out of her hand – colliding it with the doll he was holding.

"And they lived happily ever after!" The two said simultaneously – matching smiles of happiness on their faces. "Let's play again!" Neal said excitedly as he handed the doll back to Emma; his smile faltered when he noticed Richard beside the playpen. "Awe man." He muttered in disappointment – knowing full well that it was time to leave. "Do we have to go papa?" He asked hopefully looking up at Richard sticking his bottom lip out.

"Yes we do son." Richard said with a small smile as Neal carefully pulled himself on his feet extending his arms upwards so that he could be picked up with ease. Thankfully, Neal wasn't a fussy child and knew better then to object to Richards's orders.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emma!" Neal said excitedly waving his little stubby arm at the girl.

"Bye Neal!" Emma said with smile as she went back to her toys.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Neal." Mary-Margaret said with a smile as she waved to both Gold men.

"Goodbye Snow." Neal said with a giggle as the two walked out of the daycare.

"Why do you call her Snow?" Richard asked curiously as he walked through the very crowded hallway – bumping into a few students as he went; it was their own fault for not looking where they were going.

"She told us it was her favorite childhood story and that her mother used to nickname her that. I mean she kind of looks like Snow White: the pale skin, black hair and she's really pretty too." Neal said shyly – nestling his head in the crook of Richards shoulder.

"She's too old for you buddy, sorry." Richard joked as he reached his car. "But Emma on the other hand, now she's a real piece of work."

"But Emma doesn't work papa." Neal said seriously; Richard chuckled.

"It's just an expression buddy. Now how about you and I go eat a bite at Granny's?" Neal's eyes grew wide.

"Can we papa! Please?" Neal absolutely loved Granny's and Richard didn't mind it either; the lasagna was terrible, but those hamburgers were to die for. She would babysit Neal when Ruby was busy. He quickly glanced at the time that was displayed on the console of the car; it was 3:15, meaning the lunch rush was long and over with so the probability of being engrossed in an unpleasant conversation with someone was unlikely.

The two remained silent throughout the length of the car ride, Neal kept dozing off occasionally and Richard was too busy with his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe the guts of that girl. He had to admit however that she was quite attractive when she got all flustered and angry; he shook his head, having these thoughts about a student was very inappropriate.

They soon reached the small diner and as Richard had predicted, the parking lot was for the most part empty, which pleased him greatly. "Can we have burgers and fries with apple pie and…" Neal said excitedly as he babbled animatedly, kicking his little feet until Richard placed him on the ground steadily.

"Of course we can buddy. Now come on." Richard said, patting Neal on the head – the boy made a mad dash for the door, pausing in front of it, unable to open it for himself.

"Well look who it is." The welcoming voice of Granny boomed loudly as the two crossed the threshold and into the diner. "If it isn't little Neal. You're growing more and more every time I see you don't you!" Neal smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around Granny. "It's nice to see you Richard. I have heard from my granddaughter that you've been keeping her up till the wee hours of the morning." She winked at him. "Have you found a new girl to show off?" Richard blushed; Granny chuckled loudly. "Take any seat you guys want – there ain't many people at this hour. Just the florist's daughter but she's not a bother."

Richards's head snapped towards the lone booth in the corner of the room – the only occupied booth of the whole place and it had to be her. She was chewing the tip of her ballpoint pen - a particular habit of hers that he had immediately taken notice of the very first day of class. Her dark brown locks were pulled in a loose bun; a few loose strands framed her face nicely. She had her nose buried in a spiral notebook scribbling furiously. She had white ear buds in her ears and was bobbing her head to the sound he assumed was emitting from the buds. "Look papa! It's Belle! Hi Belle!" Neal said excitedly waving at the young girl; thankfully she didn't notice.

"Don't disturb her bud, it's not polite." Richard said as he quickly pulled Neal towards the closest table to the door.

"Why aren't we getting a booth papa?" Neal asked curiously frowning refusing to take a seat in the uncomfortable chairs. "There's nobody else here…" Richard sighed before guiding Neal to furthest booth away from the young girl.

"Will you two have the usual?" Granny asked with a smile as she followed them to their table, a pen and pad of paper in hand. Both Gold boys nodded with equal smiles of hunger on their faces. Granny gave them nod before walking back towards the counter.

"So be honest with me son, what's going on between you and Emma?" Neal's chubby cheeks flushed bright pink. "She'd make a nice girlfriend for you." Richard muttered teasingly as Neal buried his face in his arms.

"She's not my girlfriend papa." He muffled incoherently causing Richard to laugh loudly. "Papa?" Neal's face turned completely serious. "I have to go potty." He whispered quietly. Richard nodded before slowly sliding out of the booth – his hand clasped onto the top of the cane. "No papa I wanna go by myself."

Richard looked down at his son wearily; was it wise to allow his two-year-old son to go in a public bathroom by himself? Probably not, but Neal was much smarter than kids his own age and he had been here plenty times before. "Alright, but you be quick about it, alright?" Neal nodded excitedly before rushing out of the booth – disappearing quickly from sight. He still couldn't believe the nerve that girl had; he scoffed. Sure she did have a very nice ass and she was great with her mouth; so great, it ached just thinking about it. She was incredibly rude, however – accusing him of wanting to fuck her right on his desk; he closed his eyes and groaned. He could very well picture her - naked against his cold wooden desk moaning his name as he fucked her tight, wet pussy; he shivered. If anyone were to find out about what had went down between them at 'Teasers' he would for sure lose his job and the only income he had; no this couldn't happen; he couldn't afford to let it happen as much as he desperately wanted to. He nervously checked his watch – Neal had already been gone for well over three minutes. He groaned as he slid out of his booth; he swore under his breath as he spotted Neal animatedly talking to Belle.

"What are you writing Belle?" Neal asked curiously as he cuddled closer to the girl trying to get a peek at what she was writing; Richard admired from a distance.

"This is actually something for your papa's class." Richard perked up.

"You're in my papa's class?" Belle nodded with a small smile – her eyes meeting Richards across the diner. She quickly shuffled through her backpack and extracted a lonely bright pink lollipop encased in its plastic wrapper.

"Would you like one Neal?" Neal nodded excitedly.

"Thank you for the kind offer Ms. French but we haven't eaten our lunch yet, so I don't think that would be very wise." Neal slumped his shoulders; Belle shrugged. She tore the wrapper off the candy and in an instant she was suckling on the sugary treat like there was no tomorrow. She smiled proudly as she watched him tremble beneath her gaze; he could only stifle a groan as he watched her pretty little mouth suckle on the lollipop. Her tongue occasionally slipping out to lick the whole length of the candy; oh how he wished she were licking his…

"Richard? Your order is ready." Richard spun on his heel happy to see Granny holding their two plates of food. He didn't bother turning around to look at the young girl; afraid that if he did, he'd lose control and do something that would be very indecent especially in front of his two year old son.

"Come on son – look our burgers are ready." He said, his voice was shaky and his mouth dry as the desert. He quickly marched towards his seat and grabbed the ice tea in front of him; he gulped half the glass in one go.

"Were you thirsty Mr. Gold?" His brow creased at the sound of her voice, which was followed by a giggle.

"When I come to a restaurant Ms. French, I expect peace and quiet now if you will please." He was getting furious, Granny had gone back to her counter and Neal was too busy with his meal to notice. He paused noticing that Belle was now standing right next to their table. "Can I help you?"

She shook her head. "I just wanted to leave this for Neal so he can enjoy it after his meal, I do hope that's ok with you?" She pulled another lollipop from her bag and leaned across the table. "I'll leave it right next to you, Mr. Gold." She leaned forward giving him the perfect view of her well define breasts that were mere inches from his face; he licked his lips hungrily. She gave him a small smile before pulling away accidently knocking his glass of iced tea, which landed right on his crotch.

"Jesus Christ woman!" He bellowed angrily at the sudden cold sensation near his crotch

"Oh dear I'm sorry Mr. Gold. Here let me help you with that." She said as she grabbed a stack of napkins from the dispenser and quickly started to dab at his crotch – nudging his hardness as she did. He grabbed her hand under the table and pushed it away; fire blaring in his eyes.

"You can leave now Ms. French." He muttered through clenched teeth – ignoring his painfully hard cock that throbbed against the material of his boxer.

She smiled sweetly. "Alright then. I am terribly sorry. I'll see you later Neal." She gave Richard a wink before striding out of the diner - her hips swaying as she left.

"Papa, you have to put a dollar in the swear bowl." Neal said with a small smile as continued eating.

"Here" Richard said as he pulled his wallet out of his soaked trousers. He handed a ten-dollar bill to young boy. "I have a feeling I'll be swearing a lot these next few days." He continued. Neal grabbed the bill excitedly.

"Cool!" The young boy continued to eat.

Richard looked back towards the door where the young girl had just stood; he had lost his appetite. Oh, she was going to regret this that was for sure

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this long awaited chapter! I absolutely love writing this story. I honestly do not know how long this fanfiction will last I do not have it planned out at all! But I can say that there will most definitely be smut in the next chapter! Now thank you to the following for the countless amounts of reviews: Ryunn Kazan (x2), Juicytubegirl, minigreay, aidensutcliff, guest, belle, wondermorena, Jewelzy, Melstrife, Erishkagel, NJSoleil, LoveBelleDeRavin, Myradream, Devious Shugure and scorpion22 (x2) So once again thank you to everyone who followed, reviewed and added this to their favorite! I will try to update as soon as possible to help you guys get through the hiatus! xxx**


End file.
